warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Clawpelt's Revenge
THIS FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM LOST IN HEART! The Blurb After the prophecy of Dustwind and Stonestars death, now it will bring us to Clawpelts Revenge... Clawpelt is now deputy of FlameClan. He is enjoying his time making patrols and doing deputy stuff, but an unknown cat (either from StarClan or The Dark Forest) ghost keeps telling him stuff about revenge on who? Chapter 1 Hi. I'm Clawpelt. I'm a male tom with ragged fur and scars around my pelt. And thats how I got my name. I'm deputy of FlameClan, didn't you know that? Duststar is our leader. He still has 9 lives and I came with him to the Moonstone! Well, right now I am on the tree ordering a night patrol. "Silverleap, Creekpaw, and Spottedpelt can take the night patrol." I say. As the three bound to the entrance of camp, I look up to silverpelt. I hear the bounding of paws behind me from the leaders den on the corner. "Organizing patrols done, Clawpelt?" Meows Duststar. "Yes, Duststar." I meow. "Good. Do you need a second, I need to chat with you." "Yes" I say as we bound into the leaders den. "I hear from the morning patrol that TreeClan has been on our territory lately. The sundown patrol saw it to. They saw a bunny tail, bones, and blood. They think their raiding. I hope the night patrol investigates this." Duststar says as he looks at me. "And I think it is time Creekpaw would become warrior." "Yup. She's got good fighting moves." Chapter 2 "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the tree for a Clan Meeting!" I am on the tree, to. The tree is a new place for Clan Meetings after the fire that happened two moons ago. The tree has no leaves though since it is leaf-bare. I am on the branch behind Duststar. Creekpaw runs into the crowd. She looks like she has butterflies. I jump down the tree and in front of the crowd, leading Creekpaw to her spot. "I look down on this apprentice, who is a great fighter and a good leader of a patrol. She might even be a leader one day. Are you sure to uphold the Warrior Code even of the cost of your life?" "I do". Says Creekpaw excitedly. "Then I give you your warrior name; Creekpaw, from this instant you will be known as Creekfeather. StarClan honers your loyalty and welcomes you as a full warrior of FlameClan". Says the leader. "Creekfeather! Creekfeather!" Yells the crowd. Creekfeather runs around happily. "Thank you!" She meows. "Pardon me, but move your nest" Says Dashwind, making a snarl. The warriors den was crowed of warriors since Creekfeather joined in. "You know I get crazy in small spaces." Dashwind got up and ran outside. I look around for an empty spot for a nest. "How about next to Jaytail?" "Sure" Says Creekfeather. She starts building a mossy nest. I'm gonna check the Medicine Den. I thought. I pad out to the clearing to the Medicine Den near the apprentices den. Inside I see Brightpine sorting out herbs as her apprentice, Harepaw, was redoing the nest with fresh moss. "Um... Hi Brightpine." I squeal. "You sound like a scared kit!" Laughs out Brightpine. "Hi, Clawpelt." Meows Harepaw. I tell the medicine cat about the ceremony and asking her about having some fresh moss. "Why moss?" She says. "I need it for Duststar, he has old moss." I say. "Here you go." "Thanks". I am on afternoon patrol with Firepelt, Aquapaw, and Moonflight. "I scent TreeClan warriors!" Spats out Firepelt. "Me to!" I hiss. "Whats wrong with TreeClan in our territory. We have done nothing to them!" Suddenly, snow started to fall. "Ugh. I guess we'll take cover before one of us gets greencough." I play with a pebble on the ground. "Kit roleplaying, aren't you?" "N- No... Aquapaw" I whimper. Back at camp, I curl up in the warriors den. I am to tired and fall asleep. I wake up in a clearing. I smell the air; it is dim and rotten. I am nowhere near camp. Where am I? I thought. Suddenly I see the nighttime sky go into circles. The stars fall and I see StarClan cats. "Where am I?!" I panic. A grey shape bounds in front of me. "Ston-Stonestar? Is that you?" He didn't answer back. "A bloodthirsty cat is behind you back. The riddle you see is forgotten." This wasn't Stonestar. He sounded different and he was darker with nicked ears and tabby markings. I am confused. I noticed that this wasn't StarClan. None of these cats weren't familiar and so was this place. "Wait! What riddle? What are you talking about!?" I shout. But the cats disappear. Chapter 3 I wake up in the warriors den. "Can you do me a favor and start whimpering in your sleep Mr.Deputy??" Says Wolfeye. "MR.DEPUTY!?!" I spat. "Guys, calm down. Or your gonna start a fight!" Hisses Creekfeather. "He calls me Mr. Deputy!" I growl. "Your acting like kits fighting." There was laughter in her tone. I go outside to the fresh kill pile and I eat a bird. "Got any ideas about revenge?" Creekfeather meows as she pads up to me. "Wait, what! You know about my dream!?" "I was watching you while I was in the bushes. I WAS in your dream." "Thats crazy!" I shout. "Do you know the cat I will revenge?" I ask. "I don't know." She replies. "Then I must search for him/her." I meow. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey got to the fallen tree for a Clan Meeting!" It was time I would sneak out. I knew deputies won't do this but I must. The Clan Meeting is talking about TreeClan. I ran out without anyone noticing. I went into the 2 stones where they do gatherings, then I went TreeClan territory. "Seems like a FlameClan cat wants to raid our territory!" Spats out a TreeClan cat. I gulped, and looked around the clearing of staring eyed cats. Fans Sign ur sig here if your a fan!